


Notice Me

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: The days passed and Noi no longer knew how to deal with that intense crush she felt. Her trips to the gym, once just a complement to her daily routine, were now real events filled with anxiety.
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Notice Me

**Notice Me**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

It was on a routine day at the gym when the pretty blonde suddenly appeared in her life. A typical day.

Noi was discounting all her personal frustrations in the dumbbells when she saw her for the first time: she was on the treadmill, walking awkwardly, struggling to put the headphones on with one hand without falling while the other held the support bar.

She had seen countless beautiful women in her life, but like that blonde... At that moment she had only one certainty: she was the most beautiful woman she ever seen. Stunning golden threads caught in a ponytail that swung gracefully as she walked; calm features on her round face; a small, curvy body covered in a large thin t-shirt and leggings.

Noi didn't stop sighing at that scene. _'She looks like a angel'_ , she thought to herself. Then she was unable to concentrate properly on her exercises for the rest of the day.

The other day she saw her in the same way: on the treadmill, with her hair up, tee and leggings. She seemed more familiar with the gym device this time.

Noi watched from a distance. She wanted to leave the dumbbells and stand on the free treadmill beside her. Maybe try a chat, talking about exercises, diets or something like that. But shyness spoke louder.

In such a short time that blonde managed to make her absurdly _nervous._

Did she have a boyfriend? A girfriend, maybe?

No way that such a beautiful girl was single...

At one point, the pretty blonde looked to the side and suddenly their eyes met. Noi's heart immediately missed a beat.

She smiled.

_She smiled at her._

And Noi still managed to smile back, praying that the blonde wouldn't notice her outrageously red cheeks at that moment. Hours later, she went home still with the shame feeling remaining in her mind and the heart feeling funny and strong things.

There were days when the blonde didn't show up there. In those days, Noi reflected on what was happening to herself. She didn't know anything about the girl - not even her name. But for some reason, she felt kinda sad when she didn't see her on the treadmill, distracted by the music on her headphones.

For a moment Noi thought that she needed some therapy; how was it possible that a total stranger could leave her so bewildered?

Those bad days definitely didn't compare to the good, beautiful days the blondie showed up at the gym. Noi even felt lighter and more willing. 

The days passed and Noi no longer knew how to deal with that intense crush she felt. Her trips to the gym, once just a complement to her daily routine, were now real events filled with anxiety.

So Noi took steps to finally be noticed by her: she started wearing her best and most revealing gym clothes and doing her workouts on the devices closest to hers - but it didn't help much; she was still focused on her exercises and headphones.

She even tried some other things that involved a certain exhibitionism that obviously didn't work.

She was already considering getting rid of that girl when her best friend, Shin, noticed her efforts.

"You're not gonna get her attention like this, idiot."

"Eh? Do you know that I-? ”

"You're the most obvious lesbian ass ever", he said with a laugh. "Everybody here must have noticed that too."

Her face was redder than a ripe tomato. “You know I love women, but I don't know how to get close to them! And I think things have to be different with her.”

And really, Noi didn't know how to approach women. She always thinks that her physical appearance is intimidating enough to make them run away on the first "hello". That's why she never had a real relationship with women.

In fact, she was insecure. _Really insecure._ Despite liking her body and taking care of herself, there were days when she just didn't want to go out, feeling absolutely ugly.

Her friend still laughed. "It's doesn't need to be that way." And he simply turned around, heading toward the girl.

For a moment, panic washed over Noi's body. She tried to find somewhere to hide while he talked to her crush, but it was too late; minutes later, the pretty blonde was walking towards her with a towel on the neck.

"Hi", she greeted Noi with a huge, beautiful smile. Even her voice destabilized the other.

“A-Ah, hi!" She stumbled over the words with such nervousness. "So... I don't know what that shithead told you, but... I don't want to embarrass you or anything..."

She laughed softly. "Don't worry! He just told me that you find me pretty and wanted to talk to me."

Noi wanted to shove her face on the nearest hole. “H-He really said that?! Look, don't mind what he said, okay? He really likes to piss me off…”

"Oh, really? What a coincidence, I also think you're pretty", she said with a wink. "You know, I wanted to talk to you before, but I didn't know how. You're so… Intimidating.”

Noi felt a twinge in her heart. _Intimidating._ She ended up laughing awkwardly. "People always have that first impression about me, I'm already used to it."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong", she said laughing, trying to correct herself. "I mean, you're so tall and strong... I just think that a basic girl like me wouldn't be able to approach you, that's all."

_'Basic girl? You? Seriously?!'_

“You're not serious, right? Come on, you're almost a goddess!” Noi exclaimed aloud, bringing all the gym's attention to herself. Shin almost fell off the chair where he was sitting, laughing hard. "I-I mean, you're so pretty, you know... It was hard for me not to notice you, I'm sorry."

She laughed again. Her laugh was so good to hear that it even eased all Noi's nervousness. "No need to apologize. Instead, how about just asking me out?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh really? Do you really want to… To go out with me?"

Noi heard a beautiful laugh before hearing what she wanted most. "Yeah, sure! I'm free on Saturday. If you can..."

"Yes, yes, of course I can!" She immediately accepted euphoric. The pretty blonde chuckled, amused by her gay panic. Realizing her crush's reaction, the other tried to contain herself. "Ah, I mean… where and what time?"

Time and place properly combined.

Now it was just waiting anxiously.

"We made an date without even knowing our names. Hilarious", she laughed again, holding out her hand. "I'm Nikaido. You?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry!" She apologized, shaking the offered hand. "Name's Noi. Nice to meet you!"

-

It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon when Noi went to meet Nikaido in a cafe.

She still arrived 10 minutes late thanks to the Metro with technical failure. She tried to keep her composure, hair and makeup on point as she approached the place, since she was nervous about keeping the girl waiting, even after warning her about the possible lateness.

And there she was. Her round and serene face and the golden hair cascading over her shoulders. Distracted on her phone, it took her a while to notice her presence approaching her table outside the cafe.

"Nikaido?" The taller woman called. The blonde looked up from her phone immediately.

“Oh Noi! You really came”, she said with a warm smile on her face. Noi immediately felt that annoying heat building on her face.

Nikaido stood up to receive her with a hug. And in that moment, Noi's poor emotional heart missed a beat.

She was more beautiful than ever and didn't know how to react properly.

Nikaido noticed her stunned expression and gave her a questioning look.

"A-Ah, sorry!" She replied completely astonished, thinking that she had been offended in some way. "It's just that you look so beautiful... I-I mean, you're _already_ beautiful, and... Ugh I'm a little nervous, sorry..."

It was inevitable not to laugh at her awkward way. _'So cute'_ , the blonde praised internally.

“Oh thank you, Noi! You look stunning too. More than you already are”, she smiled again, hugging her.

The two soon settled at the table and placed their orders; the gorgeous blonde ordered a croissant stuffed with turkey breast and iced tea. Noi only asked for orange juice. She wasn't hungry - thanks to the anxiety to meet her. Her crush still insisted on ordering a dessert to eat together, but she kindly refused.

Noi rarely refused food. She really was nervous!

They spent a lot of time talking about their hobbies, musical tastes, favorite series and professions. Nikaido was definitely a charming girl. She talked about her life and her interests with an intense gleam in her deep blue eyes. She had a wide smile that showed delicate dimples in her blush-pink cheeks. She tossed her hair back in a few moments and Noi's whole concentration on listening to her went along with her golden locks.

But for sure if it were up to her, she could stay there late at night, listening to that girl of her dreams talk about everything.

The hours passed, the night started to fall and the two left the cafe.

“I would love to stay longer, but unfortunately I have to go. My brother is having a birthday party at his house and I was literally ordered to go”, the blonde laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, no problem, I understand!" Noi said, scratching the back of the neck. “I really wanted to go out with you, so… It was a really amazing afternoon. Thank you so much for today. It was really a pleasure to meet you.”

"My pleasure, Noi", Nikaido replied with a kind smile. “I hope that we can meet more often outside the gym. I really want to go out with you again.”

The other's heart missed a beat. She smiled back. "Oh really? I want it too!"

And they said goodbye with a hug. Her large body was soon enveloped by the heat of the other's smaller one. For a moment, Noi felt so comfortable in that awkward embrace caused by the difference in height that for a moment she never wished to leave it. Her sweet, delicious smell made her dizzy. She could spend hours there, being intoxicated by the honey's scent that her hair and skin exhaled.

There was no goodbye kiss. Noi didn't have the courage to be so bold. Nikaido also hasn't shown that she wants the same - despite the wonderful atmosphere between them.

And that was fine; it's better that things happen naturally and without any hurry.

It was just the first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I was missing writing Noikaido. 🤧
> 
> With everything that's been going on in the world lately, I've been very unmotivated and without creativity to write. I'm trying to write to distract myself and have fun (and amuse you too), but I don't know if I'm doing right. I'm really trying. 
> 
> I'm also trying to write cute stuff. I hope you like it. 😔🙏🏾
> 
> My text is not revised - even if I reread it thousands times, it must still be full of errors. As I said, English is not my first language. If you want to help me with this, talk to me!
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
